My Childhood Friend
by VEGETA-RIAN01
Summary: Lucy's childhood friend was anything but nice. He was mean to her, bullied her into doing the most pee-in-you-pants outrageous things, and he had a tendency to put the blame on her for the mischief he created. The happiest day of her life is the day he left to America when he was 8 and she was 7. However, after 10 years of peace the pink-haired misfit decides to return. (lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain.

**AN: Lucy's mom is alive and her father is sweet and caring in this Fic. Moreover, Natsu has parents(His mom is Grandine and his dad is Igneel) and they are rich.**

**Note: thoughts are in italics**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV:**

I felt as though someone dunked icy cold water down my back and then punched me in the gut.

"What. Did. You. Say." I hiss through clenched teeth, trying hard to stop my hands from shaking so much.

My mother simply rolls her eyes at my reaction, "I said Natsu is coming back into town and he will be staying with us; until his parents wrap up their business in America."

I swear to god I want to stomp my feet like a spoilt three year old and yell like there's no tomorrow. "Well you said his parents bought their house back, it's like right next door! Why can't he stay in his own house?"

My mother stopped chopping her tomato and put her knife down; giving me a look of irritation, "I've told you before his parents are still doing business in the U.S and will only be coming after a months' time. Only then can they really move in next door, until then they have asked if we could look after Natsu."

"B…But…But…he…I-"

"Enough Lucy, he was your childhood friend, it has been 10 years since you last saw him. You guys used to play together all the time. Honestly I don't know what the problem is. Now go upstairs and get ready, shouldn't you be going to school?"

I growl a string of unintelligible words and stomp upstairs. I plop on the bed and hold my head in my hands, _god I hated this_. I bet you're all wondering why I wasn't jumping over the moon considering my childhood friend was coming back after so many years; I blow a string of hair out of my face stubbornly. Nope I was actually digging a hole so deep as if to burry myself in it and to never be seen again… you see my childhood friend was actually my childhood nightmare. Any memories I had of Natsu was that of gum in my hair, flipping my skirt in public, dangling worms in front of my face, forcing me to do scary things like swing across a river on a rope tied to a tree, etc etc. He was downright _crazy_.

We met when I was four, my dad had suddenly developed power and became rich overnight. We had moved into Fiore and bought the mansion right next to Natsu's. When I had first saw him he was covered in mud and was trying to take my favorite Barbie doll away from me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: Normal POV:**

A cheerful smile and a head of blonde hair is what Jude Heartfilia woke up to one summer morning. He closed his eyes again and pretended not to notice the little girl, but couldn't hide the small grin that came to his face. "Daddy I know you're awake!" his little girl nudge his chest. He peered through his eyelashes and almost burst out laughing at the adorable little pout she had on her face. "Daddy…arg oof…come on!"

"Dear don't keep her in suspense and just wake up." His wife Layla said in a sleepy gruff voice, rolling to her side to peer at father and child. He agreed to her request and lifted the four year old girl up into the air, she giggled as he did so.

Getting up he carried her at his hip and made his way into their humongous walk-in closet. He placed her on her feet and started to dig through the amount of clothes they had until he produced a rectangular pink box with a white ribbon bow on top. She squealed in glee circling his feet as she tried to reach up for the gift. He laughed bending down on one knee as he gave it to her, "Happy Birthday princess."

She gave him a tight bear hug and a kiss on the cheek before waddling off to show her mother her gift. Layla had already taken out the video camera and smiled when her daughter open her present. "Yay it's the Barbie doll I've always wanted! This is the best fourth birthday ever!"

Lucy had taken her gift outside to play on the front porch. Her family had just moved to this town yesterday and she was already enjoying it. Although she was kind of nervous to meet the neighbor children and make friends. She was always a shy sort of girl, and had always played on her own. Any friends she made here, would be her first.

She continued to play with her Barbie, combing its hair and dressing her up and just as she was about to make her cook in her plastic kitchen; the bushes, at the side of the pathway leading from the porch to the main gate, rustled. Lucy's eyes grew wide in fear and she clutched her doll like a lifeline, _what if it was a skunk or worst a rat!_ She let out a whimper of fear when the bush rustled even harder…and then…out popped a boy; with the wildest pinkest hair she'd ever seen.

The boy looked left and the right, before spotting Lucy on the porch. He grinned at her, and to Lucy that was honestly the prettiest smile she had ever seen on another person. The smile made her stomach knot up and her hands became sweaty when he trotted over to her. He peered down at her in curiosity, most probably analyzing her, and Lucy did the same to him. He had mud splattered all across his dress pants and blue polo shirt, his face was so smothered in dirt that the only features she could make out of his was his piercing green eyes and that beautiful smile. "Hi my name is Natsu and I'm five, what's your name?" he popped her out of her thoughts and she looked at the ground timidly, "L…Lucy."

He beamed again making her blush with that smile of his, "It's nice to meet you Luigi!"

As quick as that her blush disappeared, she look up confusingly and became a little irritated, "It's Lucy." She said a bit more loudly but again dropped her face to look at the ground.

"Have you seen a little doggie about this size carrying a white scarf?" he carried on ignoring what she had said. She shook her head and clutched tighter at her Barbie doll. It was quiet after that and she didn't look back up to see if the boy had gone or not, she assumed he had after a few seconds and loosened her hold on her doll. It was then she realized she had made a mistake because the boy had snatched the doll from her hands. "H…Hey give that back!" she said feebly trying to reach up and take it, but the boy was taller than her and he held it out of reach. "I'll give it back if you help me find my scarf…deal?" The girl looked around helplessly for anyone to assist her, but there was none. She put her hands down and bit her lip anxiously, "How did you lose it?"

"Well my mom took me over to this house and said we were going to visit the new neighbors, but this doggie came from nowhere and took my favorite scarf and I chased after it and my mom chased after me." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The girl was flabbergasted, "So where's your mommy then?"

The boys smile dropped and his eyes bulged, "Oh crap where is my mom?" he began ducking here and there peering through the bushes yelling, "Mom are you there?"

They heard some banging noises from the side of the house and low groaning sounds. They both grabbed onto one another in fear, "Eeeyah! What's that?" Natsu whispered holding her close. "I dunno…Y…You're older than me aren't you…go see what it is." Lucy whimpered.

As the shadow rounded the corner, both children screamed in horror at the red eyes that glared at them.

* * *

"I do apologize again for everything really. We only meant to come and welcome you and things went so out of hand." Natsu's mother Grandine bowed again before Lucy's parents. Her father let out a light laugh and assured her it was ok and asked her if she'd like to clean up in their bathroom; seeing as she ran through bushes and up trees after her son. Grandine declined his offer saying that it was fine and handed Natsu back his scarf, glaring at him. Natsu gulped, cowering backwards, "Honestly mom we thought you were a monster and Luigi helped me make the mud ball so that I could throw it at you!"

Lucy gapped unbelievably, that wasn't what happened, he had made the mud ball himself when he saw the shadow coming closer and her name was LUCY for God's sake. Layla giggled, "I am sorry about our dear Lucy throwing mud at you, but my, aren't these two close friends already?" she looked down at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth to deny it, but the pink-haired devil was faster and he draped his arm around her neck beaming **yes** to everybody. "It's good to see that you've made a new friend Natsu, but next time both of you play a bit more carefully."

"Kay mom. Bye Luigi see you next time!" Natsu waved goodbye as his mother ushered him off the Heartifilia premises. Lucy watch in horror, sinking to her knees, her eyes glossed over in tears…_there was going to be a next time?!_

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

I nearly pulled my hair out of my skull thinking about all the torturous things he made me do after that day.

The day he left, I was 7 and he was 8. I still remember that day clearly thanks to that pink-haired bastard! Arg he had made me so mad that day that I was glad he was leaving…heck I felt so high in the clouds I would've thrown a party. That day the bastard…he…he…he kissed me! Well not full on- make out- French kissing, we were only kids, but a peck on my mouth that made me run straight to the bathroom and dunk my head in water. I spent days scrubbing my lips until they resembled Mr. Po Po's from Dragonball Z.

Why had he done it?

Whatever romantic thoughts you people have in your head, you can throw it out and burn it! He didn't do it because he had developed a crush on me over the years…no the asshole told me he did it because his mom said that's how you say goodbye to your best friend when you are never going to see them again. After he gave me a raspberry on the lips he smacked me on the back and said goodbye Luigi!

Arg! And now that very same pink-haired imp was coming back tonight to torture me all over again! I want to curl up into a ball and cry.

* * *

Ok so I have devised a game plan that would ensure that I do not encounter Natsu for at least a few days. _Hey a few days was better than none_. I straighten my mini grey pleated skirt and fix the button on my white shirt, and then I pull on my pale yellow sleeveless pullover; bearing the emblem of Fairytail High School on the side. I pull up my knee high grey socks and tie my hair up as I usually did to the side with a blue ribbon, and top my look with blue heart-shaped studs. I look myself up and down in the mirror and wink, "Perfect as always."

I hurry downstairs and saygoodbye to my parents, as I graban apple from the table and head out. The driver opens the door to the limousine and just before I step inside I hear a voice calling me, "Hime (AN: Means princess in Japanese)! Hime! You forgot your tie, you'll get into trouble at school if your uniform is untidy."

I roll my eyes at my house helper Virgo as she continued to fuss over me, after she had finished she proceeded to hand me a huge-ass Bento (AN: lunchbox in Japanese), "Don't forget your lunch Hime!"

"VIRGO ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT!"

* * *

I walk into the school building on wobbly legs, _today was going to be horrible with a capital H_. "Lu-chan!" came a cheerful voice as Levy tackled me into a bear hug; she was followed by her two lackeys Jet and Droy. "What's the matter Lu-chan you look kinda pale?" and that's when I told her everything all the way down to the dislike I felt for that pink-haired terror.

"SO what's your game plan then?" Levy asked me during lunch time as she slurped on her carton of juice. "Well I'm going to go home a bit late to pass time, I was hoping we could go for some karaoke with Loke and Cana, then I'll go home and quickly eat and shower, lastly I'll do my homework and pretend I'm so tired that I'm going to bed early. That way I'll miss Natsu's arrival. Then I'll wake up early in the morning and head to school. He is older than me so he will be in a different classroom, this way I'll be able to avoid him during the day too."

"I dunno why you want to ditch him. Maybe he has changed. After all it's been 10 years, which will make him…18? He must be more mature now? You never know he might even be a real hottie!"

I gave a very unladylike snort and told her what I thought he looked like. "He's most probably tall, has a pot belly, with big feet, nose hair and teeth that would make Dracula jealous. He is probably a creep with horns on his head, because he is the devil reincarnated after all and has a mole on his butt."

Levy raised an eyebrow at my description, "He has a mole on his butt?"

I blush and looked away sheepishly, "More like a birthmark."

"And how would you know he has a birthmark on his butt?"

"No reason." I swear I'm turning an even deeper shade of red.

* * *

"Hey babe was that Karaoke fun or was it fun?" My boyfriend Loke said; wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed, "It was… except for the part where you screamed out **remix** and then started rapping about how much you love my breasts."

Levy pouts teasingly, "you're the boob monster Lucy and your boyfriend is a lecher."

I'm not offended by the boob remark, because Levy is my best bud and I knew she was teasing me, the same way I tease her about her height, what did upset me was the lecher part. I know Levy said it as a joke and I have taken it as such for many times now, but lately I've seen him around other girls and flirting with them. His excuse was that they are just friends and he was just chatting with them. No matter how much it disturbed me he didn't do anything more than talk to them so I had no proof otherwise to blame him for anything else.

"Well Loke and I are off in this direction, bye Lu-chan and good luck with your birthmark problem."

My face heats up again and my stomach jumps. Loke gave a confused look, "Birthmark problem?"

I splutter and try to hide my embarrassment, "It's nothing ignore her, bye you guys!"

Ok so far so good. My parents are still at the airport waiting for Natsu's arrival and I told my mom over the phone that I was heading to bed early. Which she argued with me for a while before she gave in. I slipped into my summer PJ's and went straight to bed, keeping my fingers crossed and hoped I didn't see him.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I spot them easily at the arrivals section. They haven't changed that much over the years, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed that a certain blonde haired girl was not with them. Jude gives me a warm smile as does his wife before greeting me and helping me with my bags. I notice Layla staring at me when we get into the limousine and I feel a little uneasy. "Is something wrong Mrs. H?"

She giggles, "Not at all dear, I'm just surprised at how much you've grown. Gosh but you are one handsome boy."

I smile politely at this and we have some small chat within the car before arriving at the mansion. I'm surprised to find out how much things have changed, apparently that frail feebly little girl that I used to call Luigi has become a strong-willed woman according to her mother. She is smart and has a talent for dancing and writing novels. And she even has a boyfriend! It was difficult to put my head around this, the girl I remembered was different. In fact I imagined her to have grown up as flat as a plank (she had shown no signs of development in the 3 and a half years I had known her), with her hair in a tight ponytail (like she used to always wear it when we were kids), thick glasses (because she was always a bookworm) and braces (because she had loved to eat sweets).Really if she had changed I imagined that it must have been in spirit and not looks. Yep she was still a plank with glasses as far as I was concerned.

When we got into the house I couldn't help but look around in hopes I'd see her. Jude ushered me upstairs to my room which happened to be right across Lucy's. "Well I'll leave you to settle in and then you can join us downstairs for supper," Jude said as he closed the door behind him and left. I look around the room, it wasn't too bad. Blue walls, queen-sized bed, coffee table, pedestals, 80 inch plasma TV, and bathroom equipped with Jacuzzi. Yep I think I'll like it here, but something still nags me from within, I want to see Lucy. Just a peek wouldn't hurt, I just wanted to see how much the squirt had grown. I open the door and peek left and right to make sure the coast is clear before heading to her room. I flinch when the door squeaks, but the bundle I see through the dark room hasn't budged…so I'm safe. I tip-toe to her beside and try to look at her, but it's too dark. I turn the bedside lamp on and what I see has me frozen on the spot.

A plank? Hardly…no the women in front of me, with the blankets kicked off of her, was curvy and delicious. My eyes move from her cute pink painted toenails, all the way up those gorgeous creamy goddess legs that seemed to go on forever, to her fine rounded ass that was dressed in pink cotton shorts, to her bare toned midriff, to the most alluring breasts I had ever seen even if they were covered by the white t-shirt she wore, all the way up to her cherry lips and cute sleeping face. _God…My heart just skipped a beat._

* * *

**Well that's it for now, nice and long for a first chapter wouldn't you say? Please read and review. Many thanks and love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain.

**AN: Lucy's mom is alive and her father is sweet and caring in this Fic. Moreover, Natsu has parents(His mom is Grandine and his dad is Igneel) and they are rich.**

**Note: thoughts are in italics**

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing, it helped a lot and the input was much appreciated ^^ : KINGFISk 0950, noonespecial, 1212tiger1212, candylover1001, Those2WhiteKids, Senbei x Cup Ramen, skelekc, titania99, Rikotsu, Rose Tiger, and a few others who reviewed as guests. Thank you again and I hope you review again.

* * *

Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm ringing in my ears. _Arg seriously why couldn't it be the weekend already, why does it have to be Tuesday today?_ I wrestle out of the covers and drag my feet into my bathroom. After a few yawns, I take my toothbrush and toothpaste out and just as I'm about to start brushing I notice something bright red just above my right breast. I squint and take a closer look into the mirror, _oh god it looked like a mosquito bit me_! Damn why there of all places? Could the mosquito have not decided to have gone for my hand instead? I sigh and carry on with my daily routines as usual…except…I can't help but shake the feeling that I've forgotten something…something very important.

* * *

Dressed and refreshed I grab my bag and head out the door. Remember me saying something about forgetting something important? Yeah well that something important was standing a few feet away from me with nothing but a towel draped flimsily over his waist. Greek god is the only word I can come up with as I stare at the Adonis reborn in front of me! My eyes trail from his towel covered front, to the strikingly delicious V that dipped beneath that towel, to his washboard abs, all the way up to his strong broad shoulders and up to the most kissable lips I've ever seen on a man. By now I'm swooning and I can feel the saliva that's building in my mouth. I keep staring at his lips, I can't help it! Neither can I tear my gaze from it, I start imagining things, erotic things that mouth could do, against my will. It's only when I see the lips curl up mischievously, that my trance breaks and my eyes snap immediately to his handsome face, noticing how smooth his olive toned skin was. I would have reached out to touch it if I didn't know **who **exactly I was ogling. I recognize those deep green eyes, I recognize that smile that sends butterflies aflutter in my stomach to this day, and I most definitely recognize that messy pink hair.

**HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD!**

I cough nervously and try to wipe some drool away from my lips as inconspicuously as I can, but I think he notices. Oh that bastard most definitely noticed! The way his eyes trailed to my lips tell me he does. God kill me now! I can't believe I had perverted thoughts about Natsu! The Natsu! _Get it together Lucy, we dislike him remember?_ What do I do? Should I just ignore him and walk past? I swallow nervously and my deviant eyes sneakily make their way back to looking at his abs…_NO! Bad Lucy bad! What the hell am I doing!? _I scream in my head, panicking like hell.

"Pfft," Natsu starts to snicker as he hides his laugh in his hand. "I must say I had a thousand different scenarios of how I'd meet you, but this one takes the cake. I had never thought that little Luigi would be this perverted," he smirked before throwing his arms around himself dramatically, "Kyaa I've never felt so molested."

"WHO THE HELL WANTS TO MOLEST YOU! I WAS JUST SHOCKED TO SEE A HALF NAKED MAN IN FRONT OF ME! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"

This time he laughs out louder, "Calm down Luigi, I'm waiting for one of the household helpers to bring me my school uniform. If you make me laugh any harder than this my towel will slip and then I'll be fully naked in front of you."

I swear my face is bright red, so bright; it could most probably light up a room. I look down at the ground in embarrassment; my feet somehow glued to the spot. I try to calm down a bit before looking back up and when I do I get a fright. Natsu had decided to close the gap between us and he now had me pinned against the door as his palms lay on either side of me on the wall.

**Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**

Dear god my heart was doing things against my will. Maybe because I had never had a semi-naked guy this close to me before, never smelt the scent of male shampoo, never seen such green eyes staring deeply into mine, and never seen such kissable lips right close to mine…

His facial expression had gone from being that of a joking one to a serious one.

"Lucy."

OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! What exactly is happening here? I was panicking and I literally resembled a deer caught in headlights. I snap my eyes shut, whimpering slightly. And then suddenly I feel his finger tracing the spot where my mosquito bite is underneath my shirt, "I really cannot believe how much you've grown."

HUH?

"I mean…I was worried you'd stay the same plank nerdy Luigi I knew. It's good to know you've filled out nicely!" he grins innocently.

I, on the other hand, am clenching my fists tightly and my blood begins to boil! Before I know it my fist flies straight into his face knocking him, towel and all, across the passage way. "GO DIE IDIOT!"

I storm away, but not fast enough to not hear him say, "Ah come on Luce it's not like you don't have enough to be stingy with."

God I hate this guy!

* * *

"WHAT!?" Levy spits out the juice she was drinking into Jets face. "Ha I told you Natsu would be hot! But whew looks like he's a hand full. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said he traced the mosquito bite that was under your shirt like he knew it was there?"

I raise an eyebrow at the ridiculous grin she has spread across her face, "Yes so?"

"So, don't you think it's too coincidental? Perhaps it's not even a mosquito bite," She waggles her eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting, that Natsu, the boy who harasses me for fun and who failed to recognise me as a woman during our childhood, suddenly had an urge to sneak in my room and fondle me?" I snort, yeah as if; the idiot likes to harass me and nothing more. If anything the minute he came home he must have crashed in his room from the jetlag. Yep Levy had it all wrong, I firmly state in my mind as I uncross my legs from a pilate position to a more comfortable one on the grass I sat on. Levy, Jet, Droy, and I decided to have lunch on the school grounds; since the sun was shining nicely. The peace however was broken by girls' screams and sighs as none other than the pink-haired monster himself walked by.

"Whoa would you look at that. The new guy not only has a fan club, but he is rolling with the top dogs of the school!"

"Gah Cana! Don't sneak up on us like that and what top dogs?" I ask.

"There have a look and see."

Sure enough after Natsu had dispersed his fans with a heart warming smile he made his way across from us to sit with Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyer, Juvia Lockster, and Mirajane Strauss. Mira greets Natsu with a big hug, as if she has known him for years and this surprises me. He then goes to knock fists together with Gray and Gajeel. I most certainly don't miss the way Levy's face tinges pink as she looks at Gajeel; I've known about her crush on him for years now, but Gajeel always brushes her off calling her squirt and treating her like a little kid. It must be frustrating, but Levy's a strong girl and she hasn't given up. "Someday he'll look at me." Was what she had told me; I find that sort of courage admirable.

"Their taking their shirts off," Cana says excitingly as she leans forward.

"WHAT!" I turn my head back toward them so fast I almost give myself whiplash. Sure enough Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Natsu stared stripping their shirts and again my body doesn't listen to me and I am forced to glance at the Adonis body. Levy herself looks like she's about to have a nosebleed and die of anaemia, "Why are they doing that?" she blushes from her head to her toes trying ignoring the protests of Jet and Droy. Out of no where Gray takes a basketball out from his bag and the boys jog to the outdoor basketball court that's a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"Oh they are playing basketball, well that explains it." Cana yawns and digs in her back for her bottle of whiskey.

"Still why'd they have to undress!" I exclaim, catching Juvia within the corner of my eye. When I look at her she gives me a hateful glare and a dark aura spews out from her as she mouths the word "love rival" at me. I sweat drop and sob…god can this day get any worse?

* * *

"Loke I'm tired." I whine as I lay my forehead on his shoulder. He laughs and pats my head, "What's wrong my love?"

Now the reason for my energy drain was none other than Natsu and I couldn't tell my boyfriend that my sexually harassing childhood friend was back to make my life a living hell and that's why I have tried to avoid meeting Natsu the whole day, causing an energy depletion. "Just fatigued from gym class today I think," I lie as I try to nuzzle closer to him for comfort. I needed him to make my rebellious mind to stop having indecent thoughts about other men's bodies. It was so stupid, no I didn't develop feelings for Natsu over night so you people can chuck that idea out your heads, and I still hated him as much as I did as a child. As a woman I can't help but find good-looking men attractive and their bodies sexy, but that didn't mean I was in love with them nor did that mean I had any feelings for them.

* * *

"Ah so tired," I huff and plop onto my bed. I was glad I made it all the way home without encountering Natsu again, now the only problem was how to dodge him for supper and the rest of the day too. Arg I have no idea how to get out of this. After a shower I head downstairs in hopes I will find one of my parents to glue to the rest of the evening. Hey it was better than being alone with Natsu. My dad usually takes naps at around this time on Tuesdays; maybe I'll find him in the living room sleeping on a couch.

_Bingo, I was right,_ I think to myself as I see a figure laying on the couch with a blanket draped over him. I giggle, that blanket was way too short for dad and his bare feet stuck out. I tip-toe to the bundle, giggling all the way, I wonder how I should wake my dad up? Launch myself on top of him like I did when I was a kid? Ooh, or mercilessly tickle his feet like he did to me all the time? I opted for choice number two and as lightly as I can, I tickle his toes until they twitch. Chuckling to myself I wait a few seconds before running my fingertips in a spidery fashion up his ankle. The foot twitches again, more irritably this time. I dance my fingers around dad's ankle bone and up over the lower part of his shin…but something feels wrong. Since when was dad's legs smooth? If I remembered correctly dad was incredibly hairy, like a woolly mammoth! Dad started showing signs of waking up. I flinch as the bundle moves, and begin to wish I'd never started tickling his feet in the first place. The woolly legs were dad's favourite thing that kept him warm in winter; is what he always told me, but now that the hair was gone I didn't know what to think. Oh well maybe I can pretend I never noticed it when dad wakes up. Plastering a bright smile to my face, I waited as the figure sits up…and found myself gazing into Natsu's face.

"KYAA!" I give a shrill like scream into the air and stumble backwards, "You…you…you." I stutter like a retard. Natsu rubs a sleepy eye and smiles sheepishly, "Me? I'm the guy whose toes you tweaked."

* * *

"Oh come on Luigi it's me who should be annoyed," Natsu says jokingly as he skips behind me, "You're the one that was playing 'this little piggy' with my toes whilst I was asleep."

I ignore him and carry on stomping away. As I reach the staircase my foot slips and I'm falling backwards in slow motion. I close my eyes waiting for the impact with the ground and some painful bruises that will follow later. Except I don't feel anything, I blink confusingly, only to realise I'm sitting on something warm. "AH!" I yelp rolling off of Natsu. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he hisses rubbing his butt soothingly, "Are you ok Luce?"

I can't help but gap like a fish. Before I can even say anything he takes my wrist gently in his hands. "You're hurt." He says softly, I look down to see what he is talking about and spot a cut on my wrist. I try to tug my hand back, ignore the electrical surge that I had felt go through my hand at his touch. But he doesn't let go, instead he brings my wrist to his mouth as he licks my wound. I shiver as I feel his tongue glide across my skin. He lets go and smiles, "there all better now," and pats me on the head comfortingly. He gets up and dusts himself, giving one last smile and ruffles my hair before he limps upstairs; leaving me there on the floor with a bewildered look on my face. I remember this, somehow I remember something that happened similar to this and it has my thoughts in turmoil.

* * *

FLASHBACK: normal POV:

"There there Luce don't cry," the little boy drew a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around the small cut on the girl's hand, "Pain, pain go away. See all better." The girl sniffled and looked up at the boy's warm smile. Somehow the pain had gone and she couldn't help but smile back. "Now let's clean you up. Can't have a lady crying now can we, my mommy always says?" He pulled his sleeve over his fingers and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "See, Luce always looks best when she's smiling."

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Lucy POV:

No it had to be some kind of mistake… Natsu could not have been that gentle and warm. It has to be a mistake…it has to be

* * *

Natsu POV:

"Ouch!" I rotate my foot to see if it's sprained. Thankfully it's not only slightly bruised. I lay down on my bed, sighing as I think about the events that occurred during theses past two days. When I had first seen Lucy I was astounded by her beauty, but that didn't mean I had developed feelings for her. I just thought she was beautiful as I would think for any beautiful women I saw. It was nothing special and I nearly burst out laughing when I saw the mosquito that buzzed past me and landed on Lucy's boob. She was going to have a red spot there when she woke up. I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping drooling face, Lucy to me will always be an important friend and sister; I couldn't think of her as anything more. I carefully took the duvet she had kicked off of her and pulled it back onto her.

"You'll catch a cold silly," I said as I tucked her in.

"Natsu are you there? My wife has finished with the supper preparations if you'd like to eat." Jude asked from down stairs.

I tiptoed out of Lucy's room and head down for supper.

* * *

Frankly I thought it was cute the way she ogled my body and was embarrassed afterwards. Her face was as red as a monkey's bottom! And I couldn't help but tease her, I really can't help it ever since I was small I liked to bully cute things. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean bully as in hit or kill cute things, I mean tease them back cutely. While I was at it I wondered if her mosquito bite itched at all and unconsciously rubbed my finger across it. Only realising afterwards what I had doing and tried to cover my own embarrassment up by making a teasing comment about her boobs. I should not have done that as I got socked in the face.

* * *

Thanks to Mira, my friend from primary school, I was introduced to many new interestingly people; immediately bonding with the guys.

"Hey how's about a game of basketball?" Gray asked; I wondered if he knew that Juvia has a thing for him? Poor girl.

"Gee hee, I don't mind a little two on two match. What do you say newbie?" Gajeel smirked.

"Bring it on metal brain!"

"What did you say fire breath!"

"Kyaa Gray-sama is stripping!" Juvia screamed, nearly having a nosebleed.

"Dude what are you doing?" I yelled in shock.

"Ah don't mind me, sorry it's sort of a habit thing, long story. Anyway lets go play ball!"

"I'm ready to whip your asses!" Gajeel roared as he too took his top off. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm fired up too!" and joined them by stripping my own t-shirt off.

* * *

After that I was so tired I change into a shorts and a t-shirt and fell asleep on the couch. Only to be woken up by Lucy's foot massage. Really sometimes I don't like the way the new Lucy acts with me. She used to be timid yes, but still she was a cute girl who I liked to play with. The new Lucy however, gets angry at everything I do and I noticed how she tried to avoid me the whole day. Was I a disease or something to avoid? When she fell down the stairs I thought my heart would stop, and I reached out for her as I always did when she tripped or fell; being as clumsy as she is. I even tended to her wounds like I always did. So why did she look at me with eyes of dislike? She trembled in my lap like I was going to hurt her. It irritated me. Just why the hell she was treating me this way!?

* * *

Hey. Another chapter out. Sorry if this chapter has any grammar or spelling mistakes, as I typed this late at night and I tore my ligament in my hand, so it's been really difficult to type. But I tried my best and I promise the next chapter will be better because my hand will be better. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. This story is merely for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain.

**AN: I'm releasing this chapter especially today because it is one of my reviewer's, KINGFISK 0950's, birthday today and this is a birthday present from me. I hope you have a kick-ass day and I wish you all the best. Happy birthday and I hope you like this chapter^^**

**Note: thoughts are in italics**

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing, it helped a lot and the input was much appreciated ^^ : KINGFISk 0950, noonespecial, 1212tiger1212, candylover1001, Those2WhiteKids, Senbei x Cup Ramen, skelekc, titania99, Rikotsu, Rose Tiger, and a few others who reviewed as guests. Thank you again and I hope you review again.

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV:

"Dude I seriously have to pass my driver's this time. I can't afford to fail again!" Gray whines as he drops his face sadly into his palms.

"Hn yeah you do, it's like the fifteenth time you've failed. Seriously ice-butt how hard can driving be? I passed it on the first try." Gajeel snorts out as he literally inhales the ham sandwiches which Mirajane made for us for recess.

"I could help you pass your driver's," I say with pride; stretching my hand out to prevent Gajeel from getting the last few sandwiches.

"You can?" Gray literally squeaks with glee as he shrugs Juvia, who had been trying to console him, from his shoulder; ignoring her whimpering protest.

I quickly move my hand and snatch the last of the sandwiches before metal-head can even blink, "Hehe that's game, set, and match ladies and gentlemen."

"Peh, yeah yeah. Say the same thing to me when you manage to learn how to drive yourself, before teaching Gray."

"WHAT!?" I spit the semi chewed up bread from my mouth in shock. Gajeel crosses his arms over his chest with a stupid smirk set on his ugly mug.

"Say that again bastard! Do you wanna go?" I yell out as our heads glue together like Siamese twins.

"OH please fire-breath I've heard all about your motion-sickness problems from Mirajane! And that you've failed three times before you could even get your license. Feh you teach Gray? Yeah right!"

"It was in America that I had failed three times and it was my first try here in Japan that I passed Iron-brain! And FYI I DON"T GET MOTION SICKNESS ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE POPPING MOTION SICKNESS PREVENTION PILLS!"

"Now, now guys settle down," Mirajane says nervously.

"Pssh I can drive better than you any day even without the pills you pea-brain!"

"HA! Never mind that, my mother can drive better than you and she's blind in one eye!"

"OH now you wanna insult the woman who had to push a giant moron out of a tiny opening!"

"I'm about to punch a giant complain down your tiny throat!"

"Both you guys shut up! You're disturbing my lunch," Erza suddenly snarls, her hackles standing and her eyes crackling with malicious hate; the sight almost has me peeing in my pants. Gajeel and I immediately separate and hold our hands up in defense, "Aye sir!"

* * *

_I think I'm going to be sick._ Those are the first thoughts to enter my head when I see my childhood best friend letting some orange-haired guy stick his tongue down her throat. Really just how much had this girl changed? It was like I knew an entirely different person.

"Oi oi, isn't that your friend Lucy getting to second base over there?" Gray whispered, "And why are we hiding? I thought we were going to get some drinks."

"We were until you decided to take me through these dodgy dark corners, saying it's a short-cut. When it's clearly a hot spot for people to have sex." I snarl.

"People don't come here to do the dirty!" Gray exclaims as he blushes profusely. Beh, I forgot how conservative Japanese people are about skin-ship. I remember how Mira jumped just from a slight hug from me.

"Besides they're only kissing…in a very intent way." Gray clears his throat.

I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts.

"Even though it's weirdly awkward to see her play tonsil hockey with someone, I have no choice; we have to get those drinks. If we return without Erza's strawberry shake, she'll skin us alive." I'd rather Lucy scream my ears off than be at the mercy of Erza; I shudder in trepidation just from thinking about it.

"On the count of five I will pop out of these bushes and go over there to where that guy has Lucy's back pinned to the vending machine and get the drinks." Honestly I'd rather be the one to go over there; as she will be less embarrassed if it were me than some total stranger like Gray to have witnessed her "little" make-out session. I inhale deeply, building courage and jump straight out.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I'm neither on cloud 9 or 7 whenever I kiss Loke, honestly, and I have no idea why Canna goes on and on about how good it feels. It's as if the soles of your feet lift from the earth and you're floating in the air, is what she describes it as. I don't know if it's true but I take her word for it, because…well…she's experienced in the art of dating and romance. However, when I kiss Loke I don't get that feeling; I only feel a slight bubble of happiness in my stomach when the kiss begins and then poof! The feeling disappears into thin air by the time the kiss ends. Right now he has me pressed up against some vending machine and is literally kissing the hell out of me, but there's still no "out–of-this-world" feeling that occurs. In fact I'm so not into the kiss that I suddenly hear the bushes rustle and the whispering that follows afterwards. Shit this was kind of embarrassing; some perverted peeping tom was enjoying a good show. I try to nudge Loke away as if to tell him to stop, but he acts as if he didn't feel it and carries on smooching me. It only gets worse when I see a very messy head of pink hair pop out of the bushes. It's like Déjà vu. My eyes widen in shock. He has a some what lop-sided grin on his face and he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. My jaw slacks in horror and finally Loke seems to realise that something isn't right. He backs away and turns to see the reason for my face going as red as a lobster. Natsu clears his throat nervously as he walks towards us, "Ahem, sorry to disturb, but could I get a few drinks from the vending machine if you don't mind?"

Loke smiles weakly and stumbles away from the machine, "Ah…please go ahead."

A moment or two of awkwardness passes before Loke says that something has suddenly came up and he has to get going, leaving me there with my most hated childhood terror. GOD WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN LOKE I'M GOING TO KICK YOU!

Natsu doesn't look at me right away, because if he did he would have noticed the killing glare I had just given him. "Soooo," he coughs out, putting some coins into the machine, "Who's that nice guy who's left you to deal with this weird atmosphere alone."

"For your information he hasn't left me, he has something he needs to do! He's brilliant," I went on like a crazy woman, "We're very happy. _Very_ happy." _God I sound like a lousy actress and I'm not even acting. It's the truth. _

"Happy, right." He sounded as if he was about to say something else, but instead he gathers his drinks and then with a curt, "Ok, see you when we get home." He walks away.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Levy asks, scrutinising my dishevelled appearance.

"Nothing, I just had lunch with Loke and-"

"And?" she presses.

"Just you know, lunch…" I lie. My face gets hot, and I decide to look out of the classroom window as if I have found something interesting within the blue sky, turning my back to her so that she can't see I'm getting all flushed. But, Levy is a curious cat and she doesn't drop it, in fact she slides out of her seat and peers straight into my face blocking my view of the oh-so-blue-and-interesting-sky.

"You're all red, come on fess up. What happened?"

I sigh and spill everything to her, before she breaks out into a fit of giggles holding her stomach like it's about to burst. "T…T…That's so hilarious! Ah poor Natsu, his eyes must be scarred for life."

I was about to retort back to that comment before a tipsy Cana wobbled into the classroom.

"Lu-chan!" she sings before taking a seat next to me and asks suddenly, "Are my boobs crooked?"

She grabs them and pushes them together in her shirt, "I think maybe my boobs are crooked."

The minute she does this, cat-calls echoes around the classroom and the boys begin to wink at her.

She ignores them though, especially the one who is bleeding profusely from his nose. "Your boobs," I say, rolling my eyes, "Are not crooked."

Levy stays noticeably quiet and Cana frowns, "They're definitely crooked."

Leys sighs, "Cana don't you think that maybe your boobs look crooked to you because your drunk? In the middle of the day; I might add?"

Cana smiles sheepishly and pats Levy hard on the back, "You know…that might just be it! Thanks short stuff!"

* * *

"Ah I'm so tired," Levy yawns as she stretches her arms.

"Tell me about it," the now sober Cana husks as though her throat was made out of sandpaper, "Thank god school is over, I can finally go home."

Just as we walk out the door my cell-phone starts ringing, and I claw through my messy bag to get it. The number on the caller ID is one I don't recognise.

"Hello," I say, but there isn't a straight away reply instead a bit of commotion, the sound of something crinkling and then finally, I hear a male voice say, "Luigi?"

Geh, its Natsu, my face feels like it's morphing into the face that is famously put on every single meme that you see online. "It's Lucy! And how did you get my number?"

"Geez you don't need to sound like you're giving birth to a cow and I got your number from your dad. But that's beside the point, listen, you have to meet me at the school gates right now."

"Why what do you want?"

"Meet me and I'll tell you. Don't be late."

"I'm not going; you sound like you're planning to do something to humiliate me."

There was a stagnated pause, "Why in god's name would I do that?"

Uh, maybe because that's all you've ever done to me and bullied me from the first day that I've met you?

"I won't come."

"Yes, you will," Natsu says stubbornly.

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will," he says again and then adds something I could only expect from Natsu to say. Something really bad, "Because if you don't, I'll tell the whole world that little miss Luigi likes to go into dark corners with her boyfriend to do very very very **passionate **things."

* * *

Natsu's POV:

Honestly after I had seen her with her boyfriend I didn't know what to think. Of course she is like a little sister to me that's why I'm feeling a little irritable and perhaps shocked to see the cute little girl I knew to have suddenly developed into a hormonal vixen. But then again I had no right to comment on her love life, it's just frustrating that she's changed so much. In some ways it's a good thing, but in other ways it was a bad thing; especially with that hostile attitude that she has towards me and I do not know what I did to deserve such hostility. Frankly it was pissing me off, so much so that I decided to go to Mira for advice. I know Luce thinks she is being subtle with her actions especially when she tries to avoid me in school, but it's too obvious. Who else does a ninja disappearing act every time they see someone in a corridor?

After speaking to Mira, she advised that I confront Lucy and have some closure. I agree with that whole heartedly, I need to know why a girl that I care about is acting in such a way, I don't like how things are between us and I think this will be best for us both. It will help clear a lot of misunderstandings. I am pulled from my thoughts by giggling noises; I look at my surroundings scratching my head confusingly. Did I perhaps take a wrong turn somewhere? This is the way to my classroom if I'm not mistaken…then where were these giggling noises coming from? Shouldn't everybody be in class already, after all I myself am late for class? I let curiosity take the better of me and follow the giggling noises and as I poke my head around the corner I am not only shocked, but mildly pissed off.

There sitting in the corner, as he is so famous for; finding dodgy corners, with a girl sitting in his lap as he kisses her neck was none other than Lucy's pathetic boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey what's up with you flame-brain? You look like you're about to blow a fuse." Gajeel asks as he points his lollypop at me.

"Hn," I growl back like a lion on edge. It was scary enough to make, even, Gajeel step back.

"Aw come on Natsu don't be like that, come on tell us…what's on your mind," Mira asks.

"Who's the dude that's Lucy's boyfriend? Do any of you know what he is like?" I ask instead of answering their questions.

"Ah Loke, from what I hear he is a bit of a lady charmer." Mira says.

"Yeah I've seen him strutting about like a peacock with a lot of girls beside Lucy." Gary huffs, trying to pull Juvia off of him.

"Nani kure*? You're telling me that she's knows about this?"

"Well, not necessarily. I've heard her talking to him once before about the girls and he claims to be doing nothing except talking to them."

Talking to them my ass, so kissing women on necks now is considered just talking to them? Yeah right! Well this was just another thing I'd have to discuss with Lucy. I took my phone from my pocket and dialled her number.

* * *

When I saw Lucy coming towards me it was almost as if I was seeing somebody who was both late for a meeting and wanted the meeting to end quickly. Well she was not going to have it her way, "Let's go," I say as soon as she reaches me. Her eyes widen, "Where?"

"Let's take a walk and talk."

She bites her bottom lip nervously, but follows. We walk in silence for a while and just as I'm about to start talking she stumbles over her own feet.

"Geez," I say as I catch her in time, "Be careful. You're so clumsy always tripping over things, falling, and getting hurt."

She blinks blankly at what I had just said and that frustrates me even more. Did she really not remember the amount of times she hurt herself when we used to play together and how I'd always look after her, stop her from crying, and patch her up? Or was she just feigning that she could not remember? We walk again in silence; I was trying to think of how to start the conversation. Truth be told I was a little nervous. We walk the pavement to a robot where and old lady was trying to cross the road with great difficulty. "Choto mate* I'll be right back," I say to Lucy as I head towards the lady. Thankful that she doesn't take this opportunity to bolt.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

It was awkward walking with him. I had half expected him to put gum in my hair out of nowhere or flip my skirt here in public, so I was being overly cautious. That is until I tripped and he helped me without laughing in my face. What blew my mind even more is when he tried to help an elderly women cross the street. Again flashbacks hit me out of nowhere and I start remembering things I should not have; like how Natsu had always came to my rescue whenever I was in trouble and how he stood by my side one night when there was a bad thunderstorm and my parents were away at a party.

* * *

Flashback Normal POV:

The night's sky roared as it split open to wash the earth. Little Lucy Heartifilla curled up in a ball in her bed, wailing to no end. Her parents where away and not even the house hold helpers could calm the little child; whom was scared of lightning. There was a sudden tap on the windowsill and Lucy jumped, "W…W…Who is it?"

Suddenly a face plastered itself against her window and Lucy yelped. She dove beneath the covers and hid her face. "Don't worry Luigi it's just me."

The girl rubbed her teary face and peeped through the covers, "Natsu?"

The boy smiled down warmly at her, "It's ok… I'm here now Luce. You have nothing to fear."

And he pulled her into his warm comforting embrace.

Flashback end

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy? Luce? Oi Lucy?"

I blink coming back to the present to see a slightly worried look on Natsu's face. I can't help but smile at him at that moment, "I'm fine."

His face suddenly comes closer until his forehead presses against mines. My heart suddenly starts beating like a Congo drum and my face feels hot. Suddenly it feels as if the world is spinning and my soles lift up from the earth and I'm floating. Cana was right, such a feeling does exist, but the problem was to whom I was having this feeling for…Natsu.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. I was worried I wouldn't get this chapter done today because my hand is still injured, but I'm glad I made it in time. Again Happy birthday to KINGFISK 0950 ^^

*Nani kure: in Japanese means: what the hell is up with that/ what the hell is this?

* Choto mate: please wait a moment.


End file.
